Various types of hunter chair device are known in the prior art. Many such chairs feature scissor type lifting capability, yet a significantly elevated chair is not always desirable, especially when safety is a concern. Most offered are substantially permanent mount, whether to ATV's or other vehicles. And, none offer instant chair removal such that the chair itself might be used in varying circumstances, such as around a campfire. None noted offer electrically operated swiveling. What is needed is electrically swiveled hunter chair device that solves these problems.